


kya hua, tera vaada? woh kasam, woh iraada?

by demigods_rule55



Series: zard zamano [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Touching, Oh god, also i wrote this instead of homework lmao, basically catra thinks its adora but it isnt, but it ends good i promise, but she realizes like five seconds after they kiss and gets away, hehe this is very much hurt, i either write shitty crackfics or shitty angst no in between, its a t a s t e of the angst in the other story, its actually really short lmao, its pretty short its not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigods_rule55/pseuds/demigods_rule55
Summary: kya hua, tera vaada? woh kasam, woh iraada?what happened to your promise? to your vows, your intentions?***Shadow Weaver needs to prevent Adora and Catra from working together.And she knows just how to do it.***not related to the first part of this series, none of this happened inyellow days
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: zard zamano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	kya hua, tera vaada? woh kasam, woh iraada?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatraAppleSauceMeowMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CatraAppleSauceMeowMeow).
  * Inspired by [yellow days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176582) by [demigods_rule55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigods_rule55/pseuds/demigods_rule55). 



> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii this is sort of a one-shot alternate shit from another story of mine
> 
> someone commented a thing and i couldnt get it outof my head so i decided to write it bc fuck it
> 
> in this version, we're gonna pretend that magic exists and Adyn is with Shadow Weaver
> 
> imagine this takes place between ch9 and 10 of _yellow days_ and everything is slightly to the left, things aren't as tense between them
> 
> ~~also i was thinking of changing the title of that fic~~

Catra sat down cross-legged in front of her, smiling nervously.

"Um, I - I wanted to talk to you."

Adora smiled back at her. "Yeah?"

Catra scratched at her own arm, and Adora could see a faint blush on her face.

"So, uh, I know I kind of fucked up... But do you remember what I asked you, before all... that?"

Adora smiled, biting her lip. 

"If you could take my veil off?"

If possible, Catra seemed to blush harder. "No! The other thing!"

Adora quietly laughed at her. "You asked me what I wanted. I remember." 

Catra looked away, staring at the ground. She started clawing harder at her own arm, and Adora reached out in concern, stopping her.

"Don't do that," she said softly, rubbing the part of Catra's arm where she'd been clawing, "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Catra looked at her arm, registering the pain, and shrugged. 

"So?"

Adora sighed, taking her hand from her. 

"You asked me what I want. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Catra. _Promise_ me."

Catra looked back up at her. Adora looked more pained than Catra, like she was hurting _her_ and not herself. Catra nodded slowly.

***

It was dark outside, now. It had been bright when they had started to talk, and neither of them had moved from their spots on Adora's bed. Which meant that other than the moonlight, there was no other source of light in the room.

Adora yawned, shuffling deeper into the bed. 

Catra followed her, leaning back on the other side of the bed, parallel to Adora. She blinked at her sleepily, and Catra blinked at her slowly. 

"Should I go?" she asked. Adora shook her head.

"Stay, please." 

***

"...Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

Laughter.

"Yeah, I like you too."

"So... what do we do?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

_"This?"_

"No, not _that,_ I mean, I haven't done that either, but I meant _this_ like... I've never liked anyone before."

"Oh. Me, neither. Both things."

A blanket of silence covered them.

"What now?"

"We'll... figure it out. Slowly."

"Okay."

"Okay."

***

"Do you still want me to stay?"

***

"Please don't go."

***

"Alright."

***

_Shadow Weaver_

"They're getting close." 

Shadow Weaver glared at the mirage of Adora and Catra. Adyn peeked over her shoulder and huffed, glaring as well.

"If Adora tells her everything then Catra will get closer to the truth of Queen Angella's death. We _cannot_ let that happen. There would be chaos in the lands, people would begin to revolt - the Horde will use that to their advantage."

Shadow Weaver passed a hand through the mist, getting rid of the image. The cauldron bubbled hissed beneath her hands, and an idea occurred to her.

"Force Captain Adyn," she reached a hand out to her, "Would you come here, please?"

Once she was within her grasp, Shadow Weaver plucked one of her hairs and dropped it in the mix, summoning an image of the Princess of Eternia.

"Are you willing to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Adyn, still rubbing part of her scalp, cautiously looked between the cauldron and then Shadow Weaver.

"Yes, Shadow Weaver."

***

_Red Moon_

Cyra was pretending to hunt something a few feet away from them. 

Adora was leaning her head on Catra's shoulder, still tired.

"Hey, Adora?" she asked, causing Adora to pull away and blink at her. "What _is_ that?"

Adora thumbed the golden wing-buckle pinned to her jacket. 

"It's a keepsake from Eternia. One of a kind, and all."

She put her head back on Catra's shoulder. "Its one of the only things I have left of there."

Catra could sense her mood change, and raised one of her arms to slightly hug her.

"Do you ever miss it? Your kingdom, I mean."

Adora shrugged, but welcomed her hug, circling her own arms back around Catra's waist. 

"Not really," she said, closing her eyes, "I kind of came to terms with it a long time ago, that I'd probably never get the throne I was apparently _born_ for. I've never wanted to go back and rule a kingdom."

"I can't imagine people were happy about that," Catra said, smiling. 

Adora softly chuckled against her. "She wasn't."

_She._

"Shadow Weaver?"

It took a second but Adora nodded slowly, like she was afraid someone would pop up and berate her again. Catra tugged her into her side. Someday she'd get back at her for making Adora feel this way, she swore it. 

"And what about your family?"

Adora took a sharp breath, heart beating faster. 'Family' was Mara. 'Family' was Glimmer. 

'Family' now, was even Cyra and Catra. 

But now, at the word 'family', she faintly remembered a day in her life where everything was so bright from the moment she stepped onto the balcony. A face of a boy who had bright blue eyes and a crooked smile that resembled her own. A woman calling her name and dressing her, careful not to snag her hair. A man holding her hand tightly while guiding her down the stairs, the noise of people that awaited their arrival filling her ears. 

She was glad Catra had pulled her in further, because then she could turn her head and bury her face in her neck to avoid letting Catra see the slight tears of saudade. Catra let out a worried noise, but let Adora hide for a moment to calm herself down. 

"Sorry," she said painfully, feeling Adora's breath panting against her neck, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

It hadn't occurred her until after she'd asked that Adora might not have such pleasant memories of the royal family that was hunted and killed. Her heart squeezed, and Adora tightened her grip around Catra. 

She shook her head. "You didn't. You could never."

Catra laughed lightly. "Are you sure about that?" she teased, dragging her sheathed claws lightly down Adora's arm.

Adora squealed and jumped in place, and Catra quickly removed her hand.

"Fuck!" Catra whispered, curling her claws into her hand. At the same time, Adora breathed _"fuck"_ , blushing.

They both stared at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing.

At the sudden laughter, Cyra bounded up to them, jumping on both of their laps. 

***

_"Heyyy, Catra."_

Catra jumped, then relaxed seeing Adora standing at the entrance of her study. She smiled at her. 

"Hey, Adora."

Adora sauntered over, placing her hands on the desk. Catra glanced between her hands and the look on her face. 

She cleared her throat, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Did you want something?"

She shrugged, smirking. 

"Just wanted _you,_ General."

Catra's heart skipped a beat and her fur raised.

"Oh?" she squeaked. This was a joke, right? She was just joking with her to see Catra's reaction. But Adora didn't 'break character' at Catra's sudden jitters, instead started to move around the table between them. 

"Adora..." Catra breathed, watching Adora sit down on the desk in front of her, "Um, are you - are you sure?"

Adora pulled Catra's chair towards her, smiling mischievously. 

"You tell me," she drawled, grabbing the collar of Catra's shirt, and then kissing her.

***

She heard noises from the hall.

_Catra?_

Adora opened the door to the study, smiling. 

She stopped when she saw Catra pushed against the chair, Adyn kissing her.

_Oh._

She shut the door in front of her. No matter how deep she took a breath, no air seemed to fill her lungs.

Adora felt numb all over.

Once she regained feeling in her legs, she turned and fled to her own room.

***

Adora gasped against her, then bit Catra's lip, pulling the collar down.

That, plus the door shutting loudly, made Catra push her hands away, pull away from the kiss. It didn't feel the way Catra thought it would, anyways. It was _hungry,_ desperate. 

"Wait, Adora - " Catra tried to say, wanting to check who had tried to enter the room, wanting to know why the sudden change - but Adora kept leaning forward, trying to kiss her again. She was off of the desk, straddling her and hooking her thumbs in Catra's shirt...

This wasn't right. They shouldn't be doing this. 

Not _here,_ not _now._

"Adora, wait."

This time she listened, pulling away a bit, but she looked indignant when doing so. Catra pushed the seat back, grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her a distance away. 

"What's gotten into you?" she said, searching her eyes for any sign of distress but only seeing irritation. "You said we should take things _slowly._ What's wrong?"

***

Adora pulled her knees to her chest, the image of Catra with someone else on top of her still on her mind.

She was just tricking her. Trying to get Adora to let her guard down, leading her on to mess with her, later. 

That's what Catra wanted. That's who she was.

Adora wasn't upset that Catra didn't love her, a part of her always was prepared for that revelation.

She was upset that Catra wasn't the good person she thought she was. She was mourning the loss of someone who had never even really existed, someone that promised her not to hurt herself just because it would cause Adora pain to see her in any sort of distress. Someone who asked Adora what she wanted, someone who actually _cared_ when they asked her that question.

Adora hadn't turned on the lights and kept the door closed, wanting to be alone. That's all she was: alone. She didn't even have a purpose with her, anymore. 

For a second there it almost felt like her new purpose was just _being_ there with Catra. 

She was wrong. 

***

Catra didn't want to rush into their new relationship like _this._ She was sure Adora didn't, either, but maybe she didn't realize her and Catra were on the same page, and was forcing herself? Either way, Catra definitely wanted to talk about it, first.

She was hoping Adora would talk to her the same way they'd been talking earlier in the afternoon, earlier last night. Instead, Adora rolled her eyes, moving off of Catra and leaning against the desk again.

"Seriously, Catra? _What's wrong with me?"_ Adora crossed her arms, glaring at her. "I thought you'd _like_ this."

Catra stood up, confused. She hadn't given Adora a sign that she wanted her like _this,_ did she? 

Catra moved her seat back, embarrassed. Adora's face twinged with amusement.

"No, Adora, what are you talking about? I told you last night, when we were - "

She laughed and then abruptly stood up, smirking at her. "When we were _what, Catra?"_

"When we were - "

Catra stopped. Adora didn't say her name like that. 

She examined the woman in front of her.

It _looked_ like Adora, but the way she was talking, standing, smiling at her, none of it was actually Adora.

Catra looked at Adora's chest, searching for the tell-tale golden buckle that usually kept her jacket together.

 _One of a kind,_ she'd said. The buckle of "Adora's" jacket was there, sure, but it wasn't the same. It was like this fake Adora in front of her - at first appearance it looked similar, but when Catra focused, it was different. Unnatural.

Catra focused her eyes on Adora's form, pretending to admire her while she examined her... And then she saw shadow-like tendrils surrounding her. 

Catra locked eyes with this Adora, and smirked back, reaching forward.

"Oh, you know," she replied, leaning in and pulling Adora in by her jacket. "Last night."

'Adora' responded in the earnest, taking Catra's face in one hand and moving the other across Catra's torso.

As soon as she closed her eyes to kiss Catra again, Catra ripped the buckle off of the jacket, forcing 'Adora' away, and _Adyn_ tripped backwards over the desk.

Catra leaped on top of it, holding the buckle and glaring at her. Her claws sprang out and she growled. 

"What the hell, Catra!" Adyn shouted, then her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Catra holding the buckle.

Catra crushed it in her hand, and it crumpled like dust. Inside of the now disintegrating buckle, were two strands of golden and red hair, intertwined. The rest of the broken pieces were consumed by shadows.

Catra growled, jumping down and menacingly approaching Adyn.

Adyn tried to scramble away, then stood up to defend herself. Catra leaped forward, bringing Adyn down with her knee on her throat.

"Why!?" she demanded, putting pressure on her throat before she could respond. "I _know_ who sent you, and I know _how_ you did it - tell me _why!"_

She released the pressure slightly, letting Adyn take a few gasps.

"And don't even _think_ about trying to lie," she warned, ripping her hand through the ground next to Adyn's head and letting her hear the screech of her claws grinding against the floor beneath her. 

"Sh - she wanted to _break_ you," Adyn fearfully panted, "She didn't want you to trust Adora."

Not trust Adora?

Slowly, pieces started to fit together in Catra's head.

There was something Adora knew about Shadow Weaver that Catra could use against her.

And if this little trick of Adyn's had worked? What was the plan, then? 

Adora would never trust Catra, and Catra would assume that Adora _loved_ her, they'd both act accordingly and -

Catra growled again. She was going to rip her eye out. She'd done it before as penance for way less. 

The door shutting made more sense to her now.

"Who else could see your magic?"

Adyn tried throwing Catra off of her, but Catra pressed her knee against her throat again. 

_"Who else could see your magic?"_

Adyn hit Catra's leg, gasping again.

"N-not... Ad - orah..."

Catra dug her claws into Adyn's shoulders, heart sinking.

Adora came in and would've seen Catra with Adyn.

Anything they'd built had just come crumbling down.

 _No,_ Catra resolved, standing up and pulling Adyn with her, _I'm not letting Adora think I betrayed her. Not when I know what it feels like. Not when I feel about her the way that I do._

***

Someone was grunting outside. 

Adora shrank away into a corner, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see her and leave her alone.

No such luck. The door opened and the lights were turned on, and Adora realized how long she'd been sitting there. Her eyes felt sore at the rush of light filling the room. 

Catra searched the room with her eyes, spotting Adora in a corner.

Her anger faded, replaced with an ache once she saw how _broken_ Adora looked.

She heard the person behind her grunt again, and reached an arm back, throwing them forward onto the room's floor. 

Adora didn't move from her place. She just watched Adyn writhe on the floor in pain, folding in on herself in fear. Catra looked _livid._

But when Catra saw her again, tried approaching her, all Adora could see was worry.

She kneeled in front of her, holding her hands up in a surrender position. Adora could see blood under her fingertips.

"Adora," she said delicately, contrasting the way she had been growling at Adyn. "Adora, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Adora shook her head. 

"Adora?" Catra tried again, and she folded on herself even more, letting out a breath that could have been a cry. Catra felt pangs shooting through her, tears at the sight of Adora so saddened because of something _Catra_ had done. 

She turned around again, facing Adyn.

Adora didn't even have it in her to yell. To fight. She was done. Why wouldn't Catra just leave her alone? Why was she shoving Adyn's stupid face in front of Adora?

"Tell her," Catra demanded. Adora uncurled, looking from Catra to Adyn, confused.

 _"Right now,"_ she said again once Adyn remained silent, glaring at the both of them. Catra tightened her grip around Adyn's shoulder, causing her to shout in pain.

"Fine!"

***

_"Force Captain Adyn, I've noticed how you look at Catra, but I assure you, should these feelings get in the way of what I ask, you will regret it."_

_"Yes, Shadow Weaver."_

_"You will go, disguised as Adora. Cause a commotion, a disruption."_

_"Why?"_

_"I need more time. It doesn't matter what becomes of me after, but I need to ensure the success of the Heart of Etheria before I surrender to them."_

_"I understand. What will I have to do?"_

_"Something that cannot be undone."_

_She handed Adyn a cold dagger._

_"Something that will break them. They cannot be allowed to join forces against me. Bright Moon would crumble."_

***

Adyn scoffed, laughing.

Adora looked between Catra and Adyn, hurt still evident on her face but more shocked, now.

"Oh, cheer up, will you? I was _supposed_ to hurt Catra!"

She laughed even more. Catra let her go, repulsed by her. 

"But _come on,_ she was just _sitting_ there, like I was going to pass up an opportunity like _that..._ "

Catra didn't show any sign of listening to her, so Adyn looked at Adora. 

"Just so you know, Adora, she was just _perfect,_ " she drawled on, sighing wistfully.

Catra moved away from Adyn, curling her arms and tail around herself, and Adora could see a sting in her eyes. Her hands twitched at her side. 

"Really, she _is,_ " she claimed, looking Catra up and down like a predator. "You should have a go. Unless... you don't know _how?_ Well, I'd be happy to show you how Catra -"

Catra flinched again, and Adora reached forward and slapped Adyn, breathing heavily. 

"Get out," she said through gritted teeth, standing up now. " _Stay_ out. And tell Shadow Weaver I'm coming for her."

Catra didn't move again until she couldn't hear Adyn's footsteps. 

"Adora," she said, feeling her presence still in the room, "I'm sorry."

Adora was still _furious._ She wanted to chase after her and - and do _something._ Oh, what she would give to have Eternia's throne, right now. Just so she could have her thrown in the dungeons, maybe use the Sword of Protection to do some _protecting._

It all went out the door when she heard Catra's voice, though. 

"No," Adora replied to her, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, I should have done something, I saw her with you and I could've stopped - "

Catra let out a soft sigh, slipping down against the wall. Adora kneeled in front of her, a mirror version of how they'd been a minute ago. 

Catra pretended rub her forehead, using her hand to cover her face. A horrible feeling started creeping into Adora's chest, and she reached forward to cup Catra's cheek. 

"Catra... she didn't _do_ anything, did she?"

Catra winced, so Adora pulled away, but she brought Adora's hand back and covered it with her own, shaking her head.

"No, I got her away from me when I felt something was wrong. I just - I thought that - " she breathed shakily, cutting herself off. Adora let her breathe for a moment, thinking of what to do. 

Not sure what was wrong, but seeing how Catra was beginning to curl up, Adora sidled up next to her and gingerly put an arm around her shoulders. 

Catra stilled for a second in fear that Adora was leaving, but relaxed the _second_ Adora sat down next to her and pulled her into her side. She turned her face and buried it in her neck, hiding.

Adora understood. She just needed a second.

***

"I thought it was you," she murmured after a while. She thought it was Adora and was _disappointed_ at how she was trying to _consume_ her. It wasn't that Catra didn't want that, she just didn't like how Adora wanted _her._ It was almost a relief when she realized it was Adyn. She didn't want her and Adora's first kiss to be framed like _that._ It wasn't exactly a romantic scene.

Catra knew what she wanted it to be like, although she'd never say it out loud. 

Adora had been close to falling asleep, with the sound of Catra's soft breathing and the feeling of warmth around her causing her to doze off, but became alert at Catra's voice. She'd spent almost the whole hour they were sitting there in dread that Catra really was hurt, that Adyn had _done_ something, but Catra reassured her a few times that she was fine. 

"What?" she asked. Catra blinked slowly at her.

"I thought it was you, that's why I let her kiss me," she admitted, "But then she didn't feel like you."

Adora nodded, petting along Catra's arm. She'd been unsure about it at first, her hand just started to do it, but when she stopped Catra seemed to slump further into her, upset, so she had started up again. 

"What do you mean?" she asked again. Catra sighed, then the sigh turned into a yawn. Adora pulled her up and started walking towards the bed so they could fall asleep _properly._

"She wasn't..." 

Catra climbed underneath the bedsheet, and Adora brought the blanket up to her, covering her shoulders and making sure the pillow was adjusted before slipping in from the other side. Catra stared at her. 

"...like you. She wasn't. Gentle."

Adora felt another surge of anger inside. What did she _do?_

"Gentle?" she repeated, wanting Catra to clarify before she resolved to get over her anxiety of conflict and _murder_ Adyn.

Catra nodded, giggling a little despite the topic. Adora was staring at her with barely concealed anger, though Catra knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Gentle, like," Catra raised a hand to Adora's face, moving stray hairs back behind her ear, "Affectionate."

Adora's eyes widened in surprise, and Catra moved closer, smiling. 

"She kissed me and it wasn't _soft,"_ she continued, "It wasn't the way I imagined it, I guess."

Adora's breath stuttered, and Catra wondered if she'd gone too far, but Adora shuffled closer to her, smiling.

"Really?" she teased, "So you've been thinking about it?"

Some time ago, she might've cleared her throat and changed the subject.

This was Adora, though.

She nodded.

"For one, I thought _I'd_ be the one kissing you," she said, cupping Adora's cheek. Adora leaned into it.

"And, I never thought it would be in the _study_ of all places."

Adora laughed through her nose, still staring at Catra.

"And I thought you'd be... I don't know," Catra leaned forward, thinking.

"Can I kiss you, Adora?" she asked timidly.

She waited. This was _not_ where she had been going, but fuck it, she was here now so might as well try.

(Funnily enough, she'd used that exact same logic to fight some crime lord in the Wastes once.)

Adora sighed.

"Yeah."

So Catra kissed her. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> full credit for this idea goes to CatraAppleSauceMeowMeow for commenting this idea
> 
> should i update the tags with warnings for the part where adyn was kissing catra? im not sure how bad it is in terms of like non-con stuff so i only put one warning


End file.
